As the technology develops, it is more and more convenient for transaction payment and there are also more payment methods, such as near field payment and code scanning payment. When making transaction payments, it is especially important for payment devices to protect the information of users because of the direct involvement of user account information. Current payment devices generally use software programs to encrypt transaction data for information protection. However, some criminals may disassemble the housing to steal user account information directly from the payment module or circuit board in the housing.